Afterwards A Working title
by GargoyleSama
Summary: From the movie onwards.  This is what happens in the days afterwards.  Chapter 7 is up now.  A relationship surprise.  Chapter 8 is now here
1. Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. 'Tis a shame.

Author's Notes: This is going to be a series of one shot follow ups to the So The Drama Movie. Each one will focus on one or two characters at a time. I am starting off with Ron.

Ron Stoppable slowly came to consciousness from his deep relaxing slumber with the images from the night before playing out again in his head. Well, the last part of the evening that is. The part after the utter destruction of Bueno Nacho, in his mind, was not being replayed, but the dance, the kiss, the snuggling, and another longer slower kiss. All of those were played in an endless loop in his mind.

He sighed as he righted himself to a sitting position and stretched out his lanky frame, half shielding his eyes from the intruding sunbeams intruding upon his revelry. His feet descended to the waiting floor and began to shuffle to his bathroom. There were some things that were automatic in the morning, much to his delight. Some things his body did without his conscious thought. As his mind began to bring up its processing ability to cognitive levels, he sighed.

His body, through with its automatic procedures waited for instructions while he stood in front of his bathroom mirror. The first command that was given was a smile when he saw the lipstick, still in place, in various places on his face. He resisted the temptation to wash his face. Walking back into his room, he pulled off the remnants of his tux and slid into his everyday clothes.

He opened his bedroom door and shambled downstairs. He knew he would be receiving questions from his parents. Not that he minded this time. He had admittedly gotten in later than was agreed upon. Not that it was his fault that after all that had happened that he wasn't thinking quite straight and wound up ten blocks away. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of his parent's conversation stopping.

He looked at his parents and waited. He waited for three beats. "Well?" was the only thing that came from his mother's mouth.

He smiled as he sat down. "Well, what?"

"How did it go? When you rushed in and then out in your father's tux… What happened?"

"Oh, that. Well, Kim and I went to the dance. We danced. We kissed. The dance was over and I took her home and then we kissed some more…"

"Oh, Ronald, I am so happy for you two. Finally, it happened. Though you two have been dating for so long and didn't even know it."

"Yes, Son, I bet it was a very big night for you indeed. By the way, I was looking at the financial page today. Looks like Bueno Nacho is in some dire straits."

Ron grimaced and nodded. "Part of last night was that Drakken took over Bueno Nacho as part of his plan."

"That is part of it. It seems that he is not that shrewd of a business man; the company is up for public sale. Also, it seems that the accounting department was out of sorts and that the end of Naco Night caused a glut of money, but not enough to offset his other actions. I put in a call to a couple of contacts. They are looking for a major investor. Not just someone that is looking to make money, but that believes in the company and can help add to the chain. Someone that might put, let us say, royalties of their creations back into the company."

Ron looked at his father dumbfounded. "You don't mean…"

"Just a word from you and you could be in the corporate offices of Bueno Nacho. From what they were telling me, they are looking for someone to head up product development. This will all be if you want to do it and conditional on your being in college."

Ron leapt up and pumped his arms. "BOOYAH! This has been the best weekend of my life!"


	2. Monique and Brikk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or the characters there of.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank all those that have already reviewed. Given the interest, I may spin off a full length story from this, or I may not. I would like to work through some of the other stories that I have already started, but have stalled.

* * *

Monique sighed as she raised the metal gate for Club Banana. The excitement of the night before was now tempered with the everyday experience of work. With a heavy CLUNK, the gate reached the top of the climb and she unlocked the glass doors and prepared for the inane glut of fashion unconscious zombies that plagued her existence. 

She shook her head as to how mindless people were of fashion when they were shopping in one of the true havens of the fashion conscious. They thought that they knew what they were doing, but, in truth, they were far from it. She smiled when she smelled the coffee from the office.

Normally she wasn't a coffee person, but the late night happenings that had occurred convinced her that is what she needed. The dance was awesome; she had to admit. She was totally shocked when Brikk asked her to dance. She wasn't one for jocks, but Brikk had showed personality when he cheered for Ron and Kim when they came back.

She smiled at the memory. He was a bit sweaty from dancing, and he, well, glistened. His chest was so hard when he held her close and she put her head on it. His scent was…

She shook her head out of the revelry and sighed once again. She watched the regular mall walkers pass by and wave to her. The old couples keeping active were an accepted background of the early morning mall culture. She smiled again as she waved back, thinking what it would be like to be walking like that with Brikk fifty years from now.

"Head out of the clouds and back in the game, no way that anything like that would happen."

She literally pushed it out of her mind as she started straightening up and reorganizing displays for the new sale items. She was broken out of her mindless, to her, task by the entrance bell going off. She looked up and saw him, that Adonis of the Middleton grid iron.

Her heart went to racing and her breath grew short. "Down girl, he's probably just lost," she whispered to herself. Approaching him and waving she said, "Hi, Brikk, welcome to Club Banana. How may I help you?"

He smiled at her out of his apparent confusion. _He smiled, at ME!_ She thought in her mindscape that was now filling with music.

"Hey, Monique, I was hoping you would be here when I couldn't get you at your house."

Monique was at a loss for words. He had gotten her number, from somewhere and tried to call her?

"So, uh, I was wondering… Well, I liked dancing with you and all last night… I have these tickets for tonight… You probably don't want to go, but… Well if you would like I have an extra one… If not, I guess, you know, we could do something else."

Monique tried to follow his broken speech pattern. She looked at him confused and saw the tickets in his hand. Any other night she would have jumped at the chance, but tonight was the GWA Slamarama Pay-Per-View. It was in Upperton, but had been sold out for months.

Then she looked closer at the tickets. She could make out GWA at the top of the ticket. Her jaw dropped. "Are those Slamarama tickets?" she asked breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah, my folks got them for me. I managed to pull some decent grades and they gave them to me."

Monique reached out tentatively, "May I see them?"

"Sure," Brikk said as he put them into her outstretched hand. He was shocked that she had showed ANY interest in them. Bonnie would have knocked them out of his hand. Tara would have given him her blank look. The few gears in his head ground as he tried to shift into the mindset to accept that there was a girl that was actually interested in wrestling.

"OH MY GOD! These are first row tickets! Brikk, do you know what this means?"

"No one will be in front of me?"

"No, well, yes, but also that you can see EVERYTHING! I mean the sweat, the blood, everything."

"So, uh, would you like to go?"

"Oh, yeah, boyfriend, I get out of here at four today. I will be ready to be picked up at five. Do you have the new Pain King T-Shirt?"

"Yeah, I was planning on wearing it."

"I have it also, well the baby doll one anyway. We will match." Monique looked up at him from the tickets and handed them back to him. "So does this include supper also?"

"Well, since we have to head to Upperton, I was thinking about grabbing some Bueno Nacho."

Monique grinned at the Quarterback and just nodded. Tonight, she knew, was going to be perfect.

"So, I guess I'll see you at five when I pick you up."

"You sure will."


	3. Bonnie and Tara

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, though the desire is there for me to own the series. What we need to do is all focus our energies to change the world that I do own Kim Possible. Then I would put new episodes on the air. Likely, the animation would be more anime style. Some may not like it, but series in Japan run new episodes every week. Think about it that way.

Author's Notes: This chapter does contain potential slash. It is defiantly 'Shonen-ai'.

* * *

On with the story…

The bright shining morning light mocked the resident of the room. The happy languid beams softly tried to penetrate the foul mood of the girl wallowing in her loathing, now turned from others to herself. She smothered her screaming sobs into her pillow, hoping that no other person would hear her.

* * *

The words of my sisters still ring in my ears and through my mind. The put downs the cattiness. All of it amplified by the looks from my so called friends. I tried so hard to be the top of everything, but now, one simple act has caused me to fall lower than I could acknowledge. 

I have become what I mocked. I have become the social loser. I am on the outside now, because I had to be number one. There was no other way in my mind to get my sisters continuous put downs and berating to stop. Of course, they are perfect and I am the whipping dog. It has always been that way, no matter how hard and long I practice, study or try, it would never to be enough for me to even match them, in their own minds at least.

* * *

The knock on the door broke the girl out of her sobbing. "Go away, Mom. I don't need any coco moo." 

"Bonnie?" came the plaintive voice that was certainly not her mother.

"T-Tara?" asked the tear streaked face as it looked up in confusion.

"May I come in?"

"No, I don't need anyone to tell me what a loser I am to my face. I am doing a good enough job myself."

Bonnie heard the door knob turn and saw the door slowly open. The blonde's hair preceded her crystal blue eyes. Bonnie saw in those two orbs the one thing that she didn't see from anyone last night, concern. Concern for her and her feelings. "You are not a loser. No one thinks that, well, no one that matters anyway."

"Come on in. I don't want you to hang from the side of the door all day." Bonnie pulled her knees up to her chest, sandwiching the pillow between her legs and her chest. Tara took the opportunity to lie across the bed at the feet of her friend. She rolled to her back and looked up at her brown haired friend.

"Brick dumped me. He dumped ME. I am the one that always dumped."

"Don't worry about it. You two weren't good for each other anyway. The only reason you kept stringing him along was because he was the quarterback. School is all but over, that doesn't matter any more. You should look for someone that you like, that likes you, and that you want to be around. That is what I am going to do."

Bonnie half sniffled, half snorted. "The only person like that I can think of is you."

"Same here."

The silence of the room exploded into Bonnie's ears. She wasn't sure if she had heard the lithe girl at her feet correctly. "Did you say…"

"The only person that I can see me with that likes me and I like them is you. Yes. I know this is probably awkweird, but schools almost over and I thought, what the hey."

"What about…"

"A cover, he has a date with his bf. He goes to Upperton."

"I thought you liked Stoppable for a while there, and what about Josh?"

"Did you ever notice how many feminine mannerisms either of them have? It's not that I like girls; it's that I like some girls. Well one specifically, that is."

"T, I… I don't know. I never really considered it."

"You like hanging out with me?"

"Sure, you are great."

"Then let's keep it like that. If it goes any further, then so be it. I do promise that I would never cheat on you."

"That is saying a lot considering some of my priors. And I do like the way that you glisten…"

"So, what say we hit the mall for some shopping therapy and smoothies?"

Bonnie smiled and stood up. She then looked down at the prone blonde. "Let me get cleaned up and then we will go. Thanks for being my friend, girl."

Tara flipped backwards off the bed. As she straightened herself, she looked at Bonnie smiling. "If you ever decide to change the order of those words…"

"You will be the first to know." Bonnie wrapped her arms around Tara. "Thanks for being a friend."

* * *

Author's Notes: I tried a bit of a small experiment with the second and third paragraph. First person is one of the hardest things for me to write. That and present tense. Which those paragraphs were in also. Let me know what you think. BTW Tara and Bonnie is an interesting pairing. I have seen it done before a couple of times, but I wanted to try and to it in a more tender and somewhat believable way. This might be a spin-off chapter if reviews and interest are good. 


	4. Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. This is an endeavor of homage to the program.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was going to be the next one, but what I had planned is taking a little longer to get right. The next chapter revolves around, perhaps the most under utilized characters of the series. Though truth be told the chronology of the story goes better with them in this order, so all things are working out.

And about my other stories: The next story of the Redemption series should have its first chapter posted by the end of the week. Also, the next chapter of my Team Possible should be up, though it might be my Path series instead.

* * *

Now onto the story…

"Kimmie," came the lilting voice up the stairs to the attic bedroom of the teen.

An alabaster hand emerged from the bed covers to pull a pillow tighter around her head to try and block out not only the sound, but the light. The lump in the bed felt something sit near it and mumbled something indiscernible through the material and cushioning. Unbeknownst to the still wanting to slumber form it had left her foot exposed to the air.

With a wry grin and a deft hand fingers flew across the bottom of the exposed foot, causing the now shocked teen to sit up in her bed, feet tucked securely under her. "Mom!"

"Sorry, Kimmie, but it is ten thirty, I thought you might like some pancakes."

Kim looked at the face of her mother and knew that it wasn't an ask, it was a tell. She sighed. "Okay, Mom. Give me a minute to get dressed."

"I'll get the pancakes started. We can have some girl talk."

"Then Dad and the Tweebs?"

"They went to a parts swap out at the fair grounds. It will be just us girls," said her mom with her, 'I want to hear all about it smile.'

Kim moved her feet to the floor as her mother left the room. She shuffled over to her closet and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. She walked to her bathroom and proceeded to disrobe form her nightshirt and then sat down. As she finished her business, she pulled a brush through her hair and formed it into a crude ponytail that would function for now. She slid the shirt over her head and slid on the shorts. More delicate garments could wait till later.

The smell of pancakes greeted her nose as she descended the stairs to the main floor of the house. She sighed as she sat in the chair in front of a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee. She put on a pout, "No juice?"

"Put that pout away," said her mother laughing. "We have juice. I thought you might like some coffee also."

"Well, I guess so," she said as she poured in sugar and cream into her coffee cup.

Her mother sat down another plate of pancakes and went to the refrigerator and pulled out the container of orange juice. Removing two glasses from the cabinet, she sat all three on the table between the two plates. She sat down and joined her daughter in cutting up the fluffy stacks in front of them.

"So?"

Kim's eyes opened wide, "So what?"

Kim's mother giggled at her. "So, how was last night? You got in late. I had to convince your father it was because of the mission."

"Yeah, we stopped Drakken and Shego again. It was pretty rough."

"I can imagine. So tough you come back and get your prom dress and meet up with Ron at the corner."

Kim choked down a mouthful of pancakes. "How?"

"Did I know? Mother's grapevine. As soon as Ron left, his mom called me. Don't worry, Honey, we all know it is about time. So, how was it?"

Kim got a far off dreamy look on her face.

"That good, huh? I am so happy for you."

"But, Mom, I didn't say anything."

"The look was enough. So how good of a kisser is he?"

"MOM!"

"Don't tell me that you two didn't. So?"

A rosy blush came over Kim's cheeks. "It was nice. He kisses so softly." Looking at her plate, she realized that she was moving her forked piece of pancake around in a heart shape.

Kim looked up as the phone rang. "Finish your breakfast, I'll get it," said her mother.

Picking up the receiver, she smiled at the voice on the other side. "Oh, hi. Yes she is up; we were just talking about last night." She paused listening to the other side of the conversation. "Okay, we'll see you in a little bit." She hung up the receiver and walked to the table.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Ronald. He seemed very excited and wanted to talk to you about something that came up because of last night. And he will be here in about ten minutes."

Kim slammed her juice and rushed for the stairs. "MOM! That means that I only have ten minutes to get ready!"


	5. Ned

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any characters thereof. I do not own Bueno Nacho. That is all.

Author's Notes: Why oh why can't Kim Possible be an ongoing series for Disney. Oh yeah, they don't know how to continue good series… I hope that people will enjoy this chapter. It has in it one of the most under utilized characters in the KPverse, yes, the manager supreme of Bueno Nacho, Ned.

* * *

On with the story…

* * *

The broom finally finished the swishing on the floor. The black plastic scoop rose from the floor and turned over in the trash receptacle. A long slow sigh escaped the man's mouth as he surveyed his newly reclaimed domain. He looked at the trash can and the twenty some 'Lil Diablos' that he had personally smashed and put in the can the night before. That had been one satisfying bonus.

A little bounce in his step was evident. He hadn't felt this good since he had bought that new green leather jacket. He beamed as he unlocked the door of HIS restaurant. He walked back and waited for the slow morning to pass.

Sure, on most Saturdays, it would be slightly busy with high-schoolers going to the mall or other location, but traditionally the day after Prom was slow. He had the charted data to back up his thoughts. Today he was king of his domain again, but had no subjects.

Then the world changed. Through the door rocketed his greatest customer, the customer that had in his own way saved the store and the entire chain, if the rumours on the managerial message boards were correct. Ned watched as Ron Stoppable approached the counter.

"Hola, amigo."

Ron beamed a smile towards him. "Can the small talk. I need to know something from you Ned. Are you ready to trade that clip on tie for a real one?"

"Oh, ha ha, Stoppable. Only Corporate wear real ties in the Bueno Nacho organization."

"No kidding, Ned. You are looking at the new junior vice president in charge of research and development. And I need some help. And that help is you."

"Come now, Stoppable, even if you are telling the truth about being a junior VP then why me?"

Ron smiled his biggest goofy grin, "Because the only person that I know that cares about Bueno Nacho as much as I do is you. Also, you know all of the SOP."

"True, but I don't know ALL of the SOP."

"Page 47, line 5."

"Mega Nachos will contain no less than five full ounces of Nacho cheese."

"See? Even I don't know that. Also, I know you will keep me honest. Come on Ned, you deserve it. With out your help I would have never known about what was going on till too late."

Ned looked away in modesty. Looking back, he steeled his reserve. "Okay, Stoppable, but if anything doesn't work out…"

"You will be instated as the area manager for the Tri-City area."

Ned's jaw fully dropped as his brain hit the full overload limit. Ron smiled again and pulled out a card.

Ned was propelled out of his stupor by the sight of the card. "That is a Bueno Nacho Platinum card. Any order with that is free. Only Corporate has those."

Ron nodded and pulled out another one and handed it to Ned. "That one is yours, mi amigo."

"This is a dream."

"A dream come true. Hit me with a chimmerito combo to go. I am meeting KP at the mall in twenty minutes. Also, be here at nine Monday morning. Corporate will be sending a car for us to take us to orientation."

"Sure thing, Boss," Ned exclaimed as he prepared Ron's order.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I skipped Ron telling Kim. I may go back to it later, but I may just let your imagination work on it as I show the results of it. Next chapter is at the Mall… and the stories start to weave together. 


	6. The Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any properties there of.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is an aside that really doesn't go anywhere. I know that everyone compares Bueno Nacho to Taco Hell. Okay, technically I know it is Taco Bell, but that is what we always call it. Though watching episodes again, it reminds me more of a possible regional chain called Taco Bueno. Long ago and far away, well in memory anyway, there was also a chain called Del Taco. Both of these were in the local area of my youth and young adulthood before Taco Bell entered the local market. This isn't going anywhere really; I just wanted to get it out, though I may be using some of their items for Ron to 'introduce' as new products.

From the view point of using also, that came from speech. The interesting thing is that hardly anyone speaks in grammatically correct English.

* * *

Forward to the Mall:

Kim slid her arms around Ron as he got off of his now rocket propelled scooter. Embracing her now boyfriend she nuzzled his neck. "Missed you."

"I missed you too, KP. But it has only been an hour since we have seen each other. You couldn't have missed me THAT much."

"Yes I can. I can do anything, including getting you some decent suits to meet the Board of Directors. Come on, I have already called Monique and told her what I was looking for. This should be somewhat painless."

"For who?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Me, I remember the last time I took you shopping for clothes at the mall."

"I can't believe that the store barred us for that. But you can't hold that against me. Those mirrors could confuse anyone. That and I was still on edge from the mission."

Kim gave him a half grin and bumped him with her hip as they walked. "The mission was getting Missus Gredle's cat from a tree, and you are lucky that Amelia had finished dressing before you went through the curtain."

"Yeah, lucky…" Ron slightly blushed at the memory. The chaos of the trip and fall and slide ending up face down, and then turning onto his back to get up, only to be met with a view up Amelia of the long legs skirt. Kim said he was lucky that she was dressed. It was true, if she wasn't his brain would still be trying to get out of the freeze frame that was still in his mind from time to time.

"RON!" He turned to the fuming red head next to him. "Where were you?"

Ron blushed more. "I was thinking about last night. How beautiful you looked and how intoxicating your kisses were." Ron may not have had much experience with romance, but he had seen enough movies to be able to figure out the right line. Though in retrospect, the thought of Kim in a dress in the same situation played in his head. The thought of her legs leading up to the cherished treasure that her clothing guarded did more to short circuit him than the actual occurrence with Amelia. Luckily, he was able to follow along with Kim through the sparsely populated mall.

Kim noticed him slowly drifting behind her as she continued to head towards Club Banana. She glanced back and tracked his eyes strait to her… "Ron, sweetie, eyes up."

"Sorry, KP, I just got lost in the rhythm. I guess I never let myself know how wonderful it is to watch you walk."

Kim slightly blushed at the comment. "No one has ever told me that."

"I don't know why not. Now that we are moving to the next step there is so much that I have realized." Ron moved his face slowly towards Kim's. She closed her eyes and waited till she felt his lips on her… nose.

"What?" Kim said in shock of the unexpected.

"Let's get this shopping done so we can catch a movie. I think that Italian one that you want to see is still playing at the Bijou downtown."

"The one you said that the only thing worse than a chick flick is a chick flick that you have to read?"

"What can I say," shrugged Ron, "being in a relationship gives one new perspectives."

Kim giggled as the nudged him into Club Banana. Seeing Monique, she waved. As the ebon teen approached she greeted her friends, "Girl, Ron, you are not going to believe what happened. I didn't want to tell you on the phone… Brick asked me to go to Slamarama!"

"That is sold out!" exclaimed Ron.

"I know and he has, wait for it… Front row tickets also. Tonight is SO going to rock."

"Monique, that is so great." Kim paused in thought. "So what does one wear to a Slamarama?"

"The new Pain King baby doll shirt and a pair of tight jeans. Not only are we going to the matches, but he is also buying supper. It is at Bueno Nacho, but it is the thought that counts."

At the mention of his new employer Ron beamed. He nudged Kim. "Oh yeah, did you pull the suits I called about?"

"Sure did. I pulled a size up and down from what you said since you didn't know the size. Though I can guarantee that those sizes are too small for your dad, for Ron they would be right though."

"That's who they are for. He needs them for his new job."

"Job? What is he going to do? Work in the corporate offices of Bueno Nacho?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Oh my… Think maybe you can hook a buddy up?"

"In moderation, yes, but I may call on you to test new products," said with a decaying serious look on his face.

Monique squealed. Kim looked at her. "Think we could get those suits tried on? He needs to look the part."

Monique nodded in agreement and took Ron to the back to start the process of trying on the suits. Kim decided to stop and look at some of the new shorts that had come in while he was changing.

"Kim?"

Kim looked up and saw Tara on the other side of the display. "Hey, Tara, how did your night go?"

Kim noticed the slight frown. "Good until after the dance. He wanted to go _somewhere_ that I didn't. It's hard to walk a couple of miles in heels."

Kim went around and hugged her fellow cheerleader. "That's horrible, Tara. You should have called me."

Tara shook her head, "I saw that you and Ron finally let down your guards long enough to show each other how you really felt. And I knew that Bonnie would be in no state to help either. I would like to talk about that if you don't mind."

Kim looked at the changing rooms and no sign of Ron. "Okay, but if Ron comes out I will need to check on him."

Tara giggled, "Clothing upgrade?"

"Something like that. So what do you want to talk to me about Bonnie?"

"She feels really horrible about what happened last night. She thinks that everyone hates her because of…"

"Bonnie being Bonnie? I don't hate her. Angry at myself for listening to her and almost missing perhaps the greatest thing in my life, yes, but not hate."

Tara had a sheepish grin on her face. "Would you mind telling her that you don't hate her yourself? I went to her place this morning and she was a wreck. I had to actually cajole her to come shopping!"

"Sure if I see her I will make sure…" Kim saw Tara waving at the door. She then saw the slightly slumped form of her rival trudge nervously towards the two of them.

"Uh, hi, Kimmie, nice day, huh?" croaked out of the brunette's mouth.

"Yes, it is, Bonnie. Did you really think that I hate you? We may not see eye to eye, but I didn't think any one could say that we hated each other." Kim said taking a deeper look into her face. She noticed the tear streaks and the fear and pain in her eyes.

Before the tears that were welling up could be released, Kim hugged the normally catty brunette. "Come on, I think you need to hear something." Kim guided Bonnie back to the opening of the dressing rooms.

"Hey Monique, what do you think about Bonnie?"

Monique not looking back as she was collecting some clothes that had been left by other customers said, "Don't really agree with the girl, but you can't deny her fashion sense. Her outfit last night was smoking."

Kim looked at the morose girl next to her, she could see a bit of light breaking through her clouded countenance. "Hey, Ron, how about you?"

"Think about Bon-Bon? She is great, well except for the put downs and all, but that is what makes her different. Don't take this wrong, KP, but after you she is the only other person that I would never be able to ask out for fear of rejection. By the way, since you are here, could you help me with this tie?"

As Ron stepped out of the changing room, he heard the sniffling of a woman and looked to see Bonnie sliding down to the floor being comforted by Kim and Tara. "She heard that, didn't she?"

Monique seeing what was happening grabbed the emergency tissue box that was stashed away just in case it was needed and handed it to Bonnie. Kim looked at the puzzled look on Monique's face. "She thinks that we hate her because of last night."

"Heck no, anyone that can pull off the Pink Poof has GOT to have redeeming qualities."

Bonnie looked up with a weak smile at Monique, "Thanks." She then looked to Ron in his suit. "That's a nice cut for you. It would be better in a navy blue or a black. Brown doesn't work for a suit coat for you, a charcoal one would do wonders for you."

Monique looked at Ron and leaned back. "She's right. Change out of that one and put on the navy suit. I'll be back with one in charcoal."

"Uh, thanks, Bon-Bon." Ron smiled at her as he went back into the changing room.

Kim noticed that her smile had gotten a little bigger upon seeing Ron's. "Kind of addicting isn't it."

"Yeah… K, I am so sorry for all the things that I have said and done."

"No big, B. After meeting your sisters, I can kind of understand it. I mean you were constantly put down by them and that was the only way you knew of how to relate to people."

They say Monique return with a charcoal grey suit and hang it on the hook outside of Ron's changing room. "Just toss the brown suit on the door when you are out of it." Monique walked over to the now rising Bonnie. "We okay now?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Me on the other hand… I don't know," answered Bonnie.

Tara hugged her from behind. "I'll make sure of it. Come on. We shopped, now time for smoothies."

"Okay," Bonnie waved by to Kim and Monique, "Bye, see you later."

As they were leaving, Kim saw Bonnie put her head on Tara's shoulder and heard her say, "I don't deserve someone like you."

"That's okay, I don't mind," came out in Tara's voice as they left ear shot.

Monique turned to Kim, "I didn't have the heart to tell her that Brick was taking me out tonight."

"I didn't either. She is down on herself more than anyone else would be."


	7. Inspections

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kim Possible. I do come up with original characters. Others may use them, but I would like to know about it. Thank you. That is all.

Author's Notes: Things may get interesting in this story. Those that you could never imagine with a female love interest may be getting one. Who you may ask? Read and find out.

Ned sighed heavily. He had just finished cleaning up from the lackluster lunch rush and was ready to settle down into the long slow clean phase of his daily schedule. He was a man of schedules. The only thing that gave him a bit more bounce in his step was the news that Ron had brought him. Never had he thought that he would be going to Corporate, besides touring it on vacation.

He smiled contently as he finished polishing the brass railing. He stowed the cleaning materials and settled down in a calm state behind the register. He noticed that he was humming to himself as he waited for the next customer to enter into the store. Seeing a car pull into the parking lot, he snapped to attention.

He noticed that the car parked on the side where the driving employees would park. The side door opened up and through it came something that shocked Ned to his core. A tall woman with long legs and long hair entered the restaurant and walked towards the counter. A small gulp came from his throat as it tried to clear enough to breathe. Her attire was that of a Bueno Nacho Regional Director. She removed her sunglasses revealing two sparkling dark intelligent eyes.

She walked up to the register and stuck out her hand. "Hola, amigo, I am Mona Inez Morning."

Ned in shock reached out his hand and took hers in a shake. "Hola, amiga, I am Ned Needlemayer. (AN: Does anyone really know Ned's last name?)"

Mona smiled towards him. "Corporate sent word to me that you are going to be attending a restructuring meeting since the fiasco happened. Since there is no other manager for this location, I am here to man the store while you are gone under the SOP Article one, Section C …"

"Subsection one through four. You are actually number three on the escalation flow," answered Ned, finishing her sentence.

He noticed her eyes slightly glaze over. "That's right. Because of the shake up and the purging of the hostile take over the other individuals have been removed, I am the next point in the chain of command right now."

Ned gazed at her some more. "Without you we would be totally cut off from Corporate."

She smiled warmly at the admiring face in front of her, "Don't worry, I don't cut anyone off, and I will never leave anyone hanging in the wind." She paused and looked into the back. "Would you mind giving me a tour? I would like to familiarize myself with the inconsistencies of this location before I take charge."

Ned's face held a combination of shock and anger. "I will have you know that I run this ship tightly on the SOP."

A smirking grin formed on Mona's face, "Is that so? What are you willing to wager on it? Dinner?"

"Dinner it is then," championed Ned.

"I will have you know that I am very exacting. I will give you a five percent margin of error, to make things fair." She leaned in close to Ned. "If you don't need the percentage, then I will make sure that you get something extra," she said breathlessly as she took hold of his tie.

She stood up, pulling his clip on tie off. "Clip on tie incase of grease fire. You pass the first part." She tossed the tie back to him as she went to the staff door and found it locked. "Locked staff door, very good."

Ned opened the door and allowed her in with a flourish of his arm. He KNEW deep in his heart that the entirety of his store was exacting to the SOP handbook. Over the next hour try as she might Mona could find not straying from her exacting standards. "On the Burrito Supremo how much meat is there supposed to be," she asked suddenly while she was checking under the fryer for dirt.

Shocked from his ogling of her form, Ned answered without hesitation, "No less than three ounces, yet no more than five. Any less and it falls into the normal Burrito and anymore makes it hard to roll and makes the tortilla to moist leading to burrito blowout."

She stood up smiling. The sound of the door buzzer broke an obvious silence. "I'm going to check the freezer, tend to you customers." Ned nodded and turned around.

Approaching the counter was the girl he always saw with Possible and Stoppable, with her was the football player that caused a scene with the exchange student that one time. He reminded himself to make sure he got their names from Stoppable when he saw him again.

Ned quickly made the order for the two to go and as they left, it occurred to them that they were wearing matching shirts. He noted again that he would need to check with Stoppable on this. Not that he was a gossip, but that it was always a good thing to know what customers were together.

While Ned was waiting on Brick and Monique, Mona was in the walk in freezer, embracing the cold. "Come on, get a hold of yourself. Sure, he runs his store like something out of a training room. Sure, he can quote the SOP from memory. That doesn't mean that he's perfect. Of course he probably smells like Bueno Nacho all the time…" A soft moan escaped her lips as she squeezed her legs together. "Pull it together. He will be through with the order in seconds." She took a deep breath of the cold freezer air before walking out. Her demeanor was a bit tenser than it had been.

Ned was smiling at her. She smiled a small smile back to him. "I have to admit, that this is the tightest ship that I have ever seen. Where would you like to eat?"

"Well, I have to close tonight. Since everything that went on, Corporate wants me to close at nine. Clean-up will take roughly forty five minutes. I don't know of any place that is open after that in the area."

"How long will it take if I help with the clean-up?"

Ned thought about it, "Twenty minutes, tops."

"If you would trust my judgment, I know a small place in Upperton that is nice."

Ned thought about his beat up Chevette. "I am not sure…"

"We can drop your car off at your place and go in mine. I brought my car, so don't worry about the mileage being charged to my expense account."

"But that would mean that we would have to go back to my place," stuttered Ned.

Mona smiled wryly at him. "My but are you not the aggressive one." She paused moving closer. When her lips were next to his ear her husky voice spoke again, "I like that."

AN: I think it is about time that Ned gets someone, and who better than someone that is Bueno Nacho ingrained as him. Also, I like the image of Ned with a woman of somewhat Amazonian proportions.


	8. Ned and Mona

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, and this fic is totally AU since they decided to include another season, or twenty… wouldn't that be nice? Kim Possible with as many, if not more seasons than the Simpson's?

-

Author's Notes: Yes, yes, I know that this chapter is LONG overdue. With some blocks removed, I decided to try and start updating some of my existing works. This one gets to go first, because Death and Rebirth is going to take some work, (If you really want to know I have written myself into a corner that I don't know how to get out of to tell the truth.) though it is in the process of being worked on also. The Past Changed is being received much better than I had imagined, and the next chapter has been started in rough draft. I won't mention my PR fic that I am surprised that it isn't getting flames for the pairing. Anyway, onto Ned and Mona's date…

-

At nine twenty in the evening, the lights of Middleton's Bueno Nacho were turned out, and by nine twenty-one the alarm was set and the doors locked and double checked. The only two cars in the parking lot were an old beat up lime green Chevette, and a new slick BMW. The owners of the twovehicles looked at each other, and smiled at each other.

"I am glad that I assessed you cleaning abilities correctly, you were of great help in the cleaning of the store," said the bespectacled male of the two.

"I am glad that I lived up to your expectations, Ned; I don't like to disappoint people." She looked around, seeing the parking lot clean and cleared of all other vehicles. "So, I guess I will follow you to the bank and to your house?"

"That would be the practical course of action, or we could leave my car here and proceed directly."

Mona nodded, "Well, I thought you might want to get cleaned up alittle before we go."

Ned had to concede that point. He nodded, "That would not be abad idea." He turned to go to his car, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Or, we could just go in my car and I could drop you off here on the way back," Mona said in a soft rolling tone, as she undid her hair from the bun that it was in and let it fall down, while thinking the last part of her sentence, 'in the morning.'

-

The deposit was made into the after hours deposit at the bank with no problems, and soon they were at Ned's humble efficiency apartment. Truth be told, this was the part that he had dreaded. True, he didn't live with his parents, but this wasn't much more. Not only was everything but the bathroom in one room, it was decorated in early geek bachelor. Space Passage adorned the walls in both classic, and New Iteration incarnations. He knew that he had no chances with the woman once she saw all of this, but there was no way that he was going to let her stay in her care in his neighborhood.

He cringed as his turned on the lights to his apartment; at least he knew that it would be clean. His apartment's cleanliness mirrored his store. Much chagrined he turned to Mona after shutting the door, "Iwon't be but a moment, then we can go to the restaurant."

"Take your time, there is no rush," she said as she sat down, her long legs slowly crossing.

Ned grabbed the nearest clothes that he could find, and then stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door. He quickly started the shower and stripped and got under the coursing water. As he lathered and cleansed his body, he tried to convince himself that he had been reading the signals wrong, and that Mona wasn't coming onto him, but he couldn't convince himself of that. It was obvious, just like in all of the movies and books. He got out of the shower and toweled himself off and sighed. He looked into the mirror and thought that it was going to be a cruel joke, but there was no way he could resist. As per the movies and books, things like this came along once in a lifetime for people such as him, and they were not to be missed.

Quickly dressing, he then opened the door and was about to speak when he saw something that he had never seriously considered outside of a dream. Mona was stretched out on his bed, her head on his pillow, while her feet dangled off the end of the bed. She must have heard the creaking of the door,because she towards Ned and an obvious blush of embarrassment.

"I, I'm sorry, you bed just looked so comfortable, I guess you are ready to go," she stretched out, and pivoted up her rear before arching her back, accentuating even more her womanly curves. She then stood and slipped her shoes back on. She crossed to Ned and stopped close to him. "Ned, I think we both know what is going to happen by the end of the night…" she paused and swallowed hard, "I know I can be forward and pushy. Some have called me an out and out bitch. I'll understand if you don't want to go."

Ned's brain just went from ninety miles an hour, into a twenty mile an hour turn. "What? I mean, I have seen nothing like that; I mean we don't know what the night holds…"

Mona stopped his babbling with a hard kiss to his lips that shocked him into silence. He resisted from the surprise, but soon relaxed and began to tentatively return the embrace of the lips. Too soon the kiss was relinquished. The dazed and confused look on Ned's face worried Mona. "Ned, say something, please, tell me I didn't mess up."

Through Ned's mind were racing all movies so he could say the right thing. Looking deep into her eyes, he said the only thing that he could think of, "You had me at hello."


End file.
